


wake up exhausted

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [49]
Category: Doctor Who, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlets, almost six!verse, offscreen ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Almost Six 'verse, Skippy: Wake Up Exhausted (Tegan and Sara cover) - Alkaline Trio</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up exhausted

Kevin knew this was a dream; the alien consciousness that had engulfed them pawing through their memories like a curious child in a dressup box. Kevin saw alien worlds flicker by almost too fast to name. "Where were you happiest?" the consciousness inquired without words.

Unbidden, that day coalesced around him. Kevin smiled at the blue sky and the green grass, unremarkable except for the fact that they set the scene. "Where is this?" the alien asked.

Kevin closed his eyes; he didn't need the facsimile, he knew every blade of grass in this moment. "This is where I fell in love."


End file.
